


The Reunion of it All

by cheesersunite111



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesersunite111/pseuds/cheesersunite111
Summary: After ten weeks of an internship at the FBI and another 3 years of working for them, all hope seems lost between Jeff and Annie. But what happens when they see each other when she comes back for a break? Will the reunion prove to be the ignition of a new relationship or will it just lead to more sadness and heartbreaking moments?
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Kudos: 10





	The Reunion of it All

It’s been three years. Just simple texts and calls between them. Nothing it moving forward, yet nothing is going backwards. They both are living their life. Jeff has become a better teacher and Annie is an official FBI agent. But let’s start with the summer of Annie’s internship.  
“Hey,” Jeff texted.  
“Hi,” Annie replied.  
These simple texts go on for her whole internship. Just some simple hellos or asking how they are. Then, things changed after Annie broke the news.  
“So, Jeff. I have to tell you something.”  
“What is it?”  
“I got offered an official job, like at D.C.”  
“That’s great, you can finally live your life.” But something crossed his mind. Jeff has always thought that they could talk a little more in depth, when her internship ended. But, now it just seems like she’s moved on and doesn’t even want to come back.  
Annie is happy that Jeff is happy for her, but she also feels disappointed that he was happy for her. Maybe she was expecting him to say something else or to persuade her to come back. But maybe he’s moved on and already has someone else.  
“Yeah, and I don’t even need to come back to Greendale cuz most of my stuff is here anyways.”  
“So you’re just gonna stay at D.C. I mean for how long?  
Jeff doesn’t even mean to ask, but something just makes him feel like he has to know.  
“I don’t know for how long, just that I have the job for now, at least.  
With that, Jeff knew he made the right decision, but will also regret it at the same time. He was right in letting her go and do what she wants, but now that she is gonna stay in D.C. he might never see her again.  
“Okay, well I wish you good luck and know that you deserve this, Annie.”  
“Thanks, Jeff.”  
And with that, weeks go by, months go by, and finally it’s been almost a year since they had that conversation. Annie, throughout this time has been working non-stop, not having any time to even text a simple hello to anybody back in Greendale or in LA. But at Greendale, it’s a whole different story. Jeff is still teaching, but there’s something inside of him that takes control of him.  
About a month after the conversation with Annie, Britta notices something wrong with him.  
“So, whats wrong and how can i be of help, as a therapist and good friend?”  
“One, nothings wrong and two, you’re not a therapist at all.”  
“Look Jeff, you know I can tell when something’s up right, I mean I’m the best therapist out here in Greendale.”  
“Britta, I am fine.”  
“No, you’re not, just tell me what’s up.”  
“Listen up then, I am just kinda, maybe, slightly missing Annie. I mean it’s only been a month, but knowing that she is gonna stay there for who knows how long just doesn’t sit right with me.”  
“Jeff you’re an idiot.”  
“What?!?!”  
“Just fly to D.C. and see her then.”  
“I can’t, or else I’m just gonna stop her from living her life.”  
“I’m sure she misses you too, you know.”  
“Maybe, but she’s doing work now in the real world, so it doesn’t matter anyway.”  
“Just text her or something if you miss her then.”  
“I’ll pass, I think i should just drink my scotch and go home, sleep, then wake up to a massive headache. Goodnight Britta.”  
“You are so stupid.”  
Jeff gets home and does exactly what he said he would do. But then the corner of his eye catches something. A picture of the Greendale Seven at his graduation about 2 and a half years ago. He picks it up and stares at it or mostly Annie, but he doesn’t let himself know that and he’s on his bed asleep with an empty glass on one hand, and the picture frame in the other. The next few months were basically the same for Jeff, wake up then teach, and drink at night with Britta and the others. Back in D.C. Annie is up all night tracking down a criminal for a case. It’s the last day of school and Jeff finds himself with another glass of scotch, once again staring at another picture of just Annie, and this time he knows that all he will ever think about is her, but he knows he has to move on. But will it really be that easy. Now, it’s the summer and Jeff is actually on a date. It just so happens that Annie is also on a date. Jeff is with this girl he found in his class. She reminds him of a special someone, but he puts those thoughts away. They eat at a pizza place and something hits him. Everything she’s saying reminds him of Annie, even if it doesn’t relate at all. That’s when he decides to not go on a second date and tells her he is sorry. Annie is on a date, but not really. She is with her coworker who happens to be a guy. They aren’t really having a date, are they, Annie thinks. The whole time, she just isn’t into it at all. So both Annie and Jeff come out of the date somehow missing each other, yet both not knowing how the other person feels. The new school year has started for Jeff and he indulges himself to a load of papers to grade and some scotch to drink. Meanwhile, Annie is dealing with another case and has to solve it. It’s officially been a year since they last talked.


End file.
